Cellphone
by kkimjoging
Summary: EXO - Kaisoo - Monggu / Monggu spilled milk on Jongin's phone. Jongin wanted to spilled his milk on Kyungsoo.


It's still 10 am in Seoul when Jongin arrived at service center for his phone. Last night Monggu spilled his milk on Jongin's phone. And he didn't know until 15 minutes later. Jongin really angry until he yelled at Monggu. But what can a dog can do except gives human a hand when they asked for it?

So Jongin went to service center this morning before his teaching schedule on 2 pm, who knows it needs long time to service the phone. It's a brand new phone anyway. Jongin bought it with his 2 months salary.

"Customer number 13?"

Jongin gets up then go to the customer care who stand up earlier to called his name.

"Good morning. My name is Do Kyungsoo, how can I help you?"

Jongin slightly looking at the Do Kyungsoo in front of him. So neat. And Jongin smells lavender scent from his table.

"Oh, yeah. My dog spilled his milk last night and I didn't know until few minutes later. I was gaming, but when I cleaned the screen, it went blank and not functioning until now. I cannot even re-start it."

A man in front of him nods and gives him a form.

"Could you please fill up this form and sign right here. I also need your citizen card and the guarantee card if you still have it?"

Jongin nods and takes out his guarantee card and citizen card and gives it to Kyungsoo.

"Thank you. Please wait a minute I will check your data."

Jongin fills the form while keep giving attention do Kyungsoo with his lazy eyes. 'Attractive', Jongin said by himself. 'The rounded eyes and milky white skin. Plumped lips and squishy cheeks. That man blinks even cutely.' Jongin smirks.

"Do you have anything to ask?"

Jongin comes back to reality when Kyungsoo's checking him.

"Yes I do." Jongin finished filling the form and gives it to him.

Kyungsoo also finished typing and giving his attention to Jongin.

"What is it?"

"Do you have boyfriend?"

There is gap one or two minute before Kyungsoo clearly knows what Jongin asked. He almost choked on his saliva.

"I am sorry if my question is offending you. But for me you look like neat baby-ish bottom so.."

Kyungsoo got his ear redden. He quickly turned left and right to make sure no one heard it. Jongin laugh a bit.

"My guess is right."

Don't want to give any answer, Kyungsoo give a stamp to the receipt note and gives Jongin his guarantee and citizen card right away.

"We will call you as soon as possible after our technical team fix on your problem. You may receive our call within a week. Kindly wait and this is your receipt. Thank you for coming."

Jongin frowned. Then giggles.

"Okay alright. See you in a week then, cutie."

Kyungsoo breathe heavily as his eyes follow Jongin's step to the exit door then shakes his head. He feels exhausted rightaway.

'No way.. He just tease you Kyung ah. No no. Not now..'

* * *

Kyungsoo is so pissed when he got Jongin phone only 2 days after his technician friend serviced it. He wish they could work on it a bit longer. Because Jongin's question even still got him scared. Because he's been hiding his status as gay for 3 years and he doesn't want any of his co-workers know it. He would be a bully for sure, because many men works in the store.

"This made me angry really…"

Without anyone's permission, and ofcourse secretly, Kyungsoo open Jongin's phone to check the music player and gallery. To make sure that this man is not a pervert or bad man.

He finds Jongin save many classics songs and Hip hop songs. What a rare collaboration, he thinks. And in his gallery, so many selca of Jongin with the dog. And dog photos. And screen capture from online fashion shop. And foods. Kyungsoo giggles. Jongin is just a normal guy with a normal gallery on his phone. Except there is no girl photos. Like, at all.

Kyungsoo frowns at a video folder he founds with unreadable folder name. He's hesitate to open it for a second but he thinks Jongin is not here and he will clear all what he's been doing so he wouldn't know later. So he decides use earphone while play the video.

"Aaahhh fuck- ohhh so fucking good—fuuuckkk!"

Kyungsoo quickly stops the video player and put Jongin phone on his table. His hands are shaking. His eyes also. He cannot believe his eyes. He just watched a gay porn. Where a man get his dick sucked. Kyungsoo realized what he did is wrong. He quickly turns off the phone and take a big gulp of water to calm himself down.

"What the fuck was that…" Kyungsoo whisper to himself, still trying to make himself calm down.

On the next one hour, after he feels calm, he calls Jongin just to tell his phone is ready to take.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Do Kyungsoo from Samsung service center. Is this customer Kim Jongin?"

Kyungsoo hears a laughter on his ears. And surprisingly he blushes right away.

"Ohhh yes Kyungsoo ssi, what happened? You missed me? Or you want to answer me?"

So cheesy.

"I'm calling you to inform that your phone is ready to use. You can come to our store today until 5 pm or tomorrow before 3 pm and please bring your receipt to our customer service to avoid consulting fee."

Kyungsoo hears Jongin sips something, "Alright. I have no time today. And neither tomorrow. How about you come to my house and tonight and give my phone to me? Maybe we can have drinks?"

"Pardon me but it's out of our company rule. I need my manager permission to deliver the pho—"

"Oh yes yes of course you can ask your manager first. I'll wait at 7 with beer and chicken. You know my address, right? See you!"

And that's how Jongin hang up the phone call from Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo freezes at his chair. And he really want to angry to Jongin right now.

* * *

Jongin just finished buying beers from convenient store when he giggles while open his door. He felt so good because Kyungsoo will definitely come to his house tonight. He knew, because he have asked a customer service from that store before to deliver his phone few months ago. But even if Kyungsoo doesn't come, nothing to lose for him.

"Monggu ya, I will have a guess so you need to behave, okay?"

Monggu nods his head cutely and leans to his master.

Oh right.

Jongin is a gay. He's been gay since 17 years old? It's been 5 or more years for him. And in the community he well known as 'that teaser guy' who wouldn't hesitate to tease 'new' guy. And most of his friends respect him so much because he actually did many good things for his society. He helps elders in his neighborhood, joins kimchi making week for elders, and helps them clean their house every weekend. That's why Jongin never lose his friends' respect.

Ding Ding Dong

Jongin smiles widely when he found Kyungsoo has arrived, he knew from the face that appears in intercom. Soon he grab the door handle and open it for Kyungsoo. The man is standing there with a sulk on his face.

"Hey hey. Good evening. Please come in!"

Kyungsoo gives him his phone, "here is your phone. Just give me the receipt for the report. I don't have many times to do this I need to go back to store after this."

"Aw… don't be like that." Jongin takes his phone, "I bought you chicken and beer I wish you would stay for five minute?"

He shakes his head.

"No thank—"

"Please come in!"

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo's wrist while pulling him inside and quickly lock the door. The little man was shocked and kind of scared to see how Jongin acts. And this is out of the plan.

"Excuse me I don't drink, I need to go back to the store."

Jongin smirks. "Really?" he holds Kyungsoo's wrist while turn on his phone.

"You can go but I need to make sure you're not harassing my phone?"

Kyungsoo widen his eyes. He just remember that he's not clearing what he had done yet before. And now he's panicking. He knew very well that even the phone is turned off, the apps history will stay there unless he clears it.

"Oho…. Kyungsoo ssi, you looked at my music player and gallery?"

He looks at other side.

"And oh look at this?"

Jongin play the video which Kyungsoo played earlier, in front of their face. With maximum sound volume. And Kyungsoo feels so intimidated by his action.

"Please stop it, Jongin ssi."

Jongin looks at him.

"Please.."

Kyungsoo is begging him.

"So, you are gay?"

Kyungsoo is nodding.

"Me too."

Kyungsoo is blinking.

And blinking.

"What?"

Jongin laughs.

And then grabs Kyungsoo by his waist.

"I am gay, Do Kyungsoo ssi."

His gap is getting closer to Jongin's face. Kyungsoo blushes.

"S-so what if you gay?"

His nose touches Jongin's.

"I can eat you. Like that man do."

Those words send shivers to Kyungsoo's spine. He gulps. Now he can feel his crotch growing big, Jongin's crotch rubbed on his.

"Okay?"

Jongin asked.

"Okay."

Kyungsoo nods. Gives him confirmation.

And they spent long ass time to pleasure each other.

#END


End file.
